Unconditionally: Protectors and Priorities
by Nutter-Lamb-Chops
Summary: "I WISH I LIVED WITH REMUS, NOT YOU!" An Unconditionally two-shot


**So I'm back! (finally) and I come bearing an Unconditionally two-shot. This will probably make more sense if you've been reading Unconditionally: First Year. This story is about Sirius juggling work commitments and being a good guardian, which I think is a huge issue that most parents have endured at some stage in their lives. **

**I hope you all enjoy and the latter half of this story will be out by the end of next week so stay tuned! I will also be updating Unconditionally: First Year next week as well. **** Please review and let me know if you liked it, it brings great pleasure to an epileptic, medication riddled soul!**

PROTECTORS AND PRIORITIES

It was late one March evening that Sirius Black wearily apparated home, carelessly kicking his shoes off as soon as he landed. He was so exhausted that he lost his footing and stumbled over Harry's toys, almost impaling his right foot on an upright figurine of the current English Seeker. Sirius swore loudly and hopped through the hallway on one leg, resolving to speak to his godson _yet again_ about putting his things away as this was the second time that week he had been injured. The prior morning he had been trudging downstairs at six am and had tripped on Harry's stuffed gryffin toy, sending him flying down the last four steps. Sirius threw his bag on the dining table haphazardly and collapsed on a chair, rubbing his tired eyes and placing his head in his arms. It had truly been an exhausting few weeks.

A notorious murderer had struck the wizard community for the fifth time in six months, leaving his victim's homes in what could only be described as a violent blood bath. The wizard in question possessed a particular abhorrence for children, and his methods of 'disposing of them' as the criminal had put it himself, were so foul that Sirius was sure that he would have nightmares for years to come. It had felt as though he was back in the first wizarding war, when Voldemort and his followers had brutally slaughtered those who stood against him or who he had deemed unworthy. Walking into the victim's lounge room to find two innocent kids lying face down on the ground after what he was sure had been a torturous death still made his stomach revolt.

It could have been anyone's child.

It could have been Harry.

"Finally home, hey?"

Sirius looked blearily at Remus Lupin, who had been babysitting Harry every day for the past three weeks, as Sirius was forced to work overtime. The werewolf also sat at the table, a sympathetic look on his face. "Any luck finding him?"

"No," Sirius answered shortly. He didn't wish to discuss it any further; just thinking about it was bad enough. There was a sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs, followed by the animagus's four-year-old godson rushing into the room, his face splitting into a delighted smile at the sight of his godfather.

"Sirius!" he squealed, leaping into the man's arms. The animagus smiled and picked Harry up.

"Hey Pronglet," he said tiredly. "Were you good for Remus today?"

"He always is," answered Remus, ruffling the boy's hair fondly. He leaned in and gave Harry a knowing smile. "Why don't you show Sirius what you did today?" Harry nodded excitedly, wriggling out of his godfather's arms and racing upstairs eagerly. He returned and held a piece of parchment up for Sirius to inspect.

"I drew it!" the little boy said excitedly. "All by myself!"

Sirius took the parchment from Harry and looked at the illustration. It was a drawing of Harry and a large dog wearing a crown, running down a hill (at least that's what Sirius could gather from the squiggly lines). He smiled at his godson proudly. "That is beautiful, Harry.

"I think this story needs a title," announced Remus. He took one of Harry's pencils and wrote "Harry and Padfoot" at the top of the parchment.

"It's not Sirius," said Harry, taking the parchment again and erasing Remus's writing in annoyance. "It's you." He pointed at the picture. "See, you're the king of the werewolves and you rule the world, look after me, and keep the bad werewolves away. See?" He grinned at the two men.

Remus looked at him in shock. "Oh…" He smiled at the boy. "Well that is lovely, Harry. Thank you."

The little boy looked at his godfather elatedly. "You really like it?"

Sirius was staring at the drawing. Harry and Remus…a cold wave of jealousy that he had never felt before suddenly came over him. Harry wanted Remus to look after him, to protect him. Harry had always seen _Sirius _as his protector. A strange lump formed in his throat.

"Sirius?" Remus was looking at him in concern. The animagus shook his head, putting this new feeling down to exhaustion, and willed himself to stop his thoughts.

"It's very nice, Harry. Well done." Sirius looked at Remus, suddenly wishing that his friend would leave immediately. "Thanks for looking after him, Moony."

"Always a pleasure, Padfoot," answered Remus. The werewolf picked Harry up and gave him a warm hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pronglet. We'll start setting up your cubby house."

"Cubby house?" asked Sirius blankly.

"Yeah, Remy is going to build me a cubby house!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Sirius felt another pang of jealousy and resentment towards Remus. Harry had been bugging him for a month about getting a cubby house and now the werewolf was just going to butt in and do it himself. The animagus had wanted to do it, but he'd been so busy with work…it wasn't his fault!

"Great. Fantastic." He looked at Remus and could not keep his coldness hidden. "Bye, Moony."

Remus frowned at him. "Bye…" He gave Harry one last hug before disapparating. Sirius, suddenly feeling a lot happier now his best friend wasn't present, looked wearily at his godson.

"OK, Pronglet, why don't you go and play with your toys for a while? I've got to get some work done."

Harry's smile suddenly faltered at his words. "But, you're home now?" he pointed out in confusion.

"Yes, well, sometimes work doesn't stop when you get home," Sirius replied, slightly snappishly. Looking at his godson's face, he gave an apologetic, if somewhat strained smile. "Go and play with your quidditch toys. I've really got to get this done, mate." Harry nodded in understanding, and grabbed his toy quidditch figurines. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his parchment, feeling slightly sick as he described the foul acts the murderer had committed.

"-and Bagman smashes the Irish seeker in the nose!" Harry shouted, imitating the English beater repeatedly hitting the opposing seeker with great vigour. "Bagman, what a man, what a player-"

Sirius groaned as his godson's voice seemed to pierce his aching skull. "Harry, not so loud, please!"

Harry immediately quietened and resumed his play silently, casting his godfather nervous glances every now and then. Sirius rubbed his temples in an effort to calm both his headache and slowly increasing irritation, and resumed his work.

He suddenly felt a tug on his robes and he turned to face his godson. "What is it, Harry?" asked the animagus, unable to keep his impatience hidden this time.

"I'm hungry," the little boy muttered nervously, looking at his godfather with downcast eyes. Sirius glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Sorry, Pronglet, I didn't realise it was so late." He yawned and stretched his arms. "Luigi's isn't open Monday nights. I guess I can make toasted sandwiches?"

"Remus made dinner."

Sirius looked at Harry who pointed at the bench. Sure enough, there were two bowls of steaming chicken soup waiting for them, kept hot by spell work. He inwardly thanked his best friend and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt in his stomach. It was supposed to be _his _job to feed Harry, not Remus's. Shaking his head, he placed a bowl before Harry. "That was nice of him. Uh oh, looks like someone put broccoli in!" He pointed out teasingly, feeling smugly satisfied that Remus at least didn't know Harry's food preferences.

"I like broccoli."

Sirius stared at his godson in disbelief. Harry had always hated broccoli; he complained that eating it felt like he was brushing his teeth and he didn't see why he should have to do that more than twice a day. "Since when?"

"Remus cooks it for dinner all the time," Harry explained, dipping his spoon into the bowl eagerly. "It's really nice, it's not soggy or anything."

Sirius felt another stab of jealousy toward his best friend. He knew very well that his own attempts at cooking were a source of great amusement for the werewolf and his godson. Stupid Remus and his brilliant cooking skills! Leaving his own bowl on the bench, he returned to his paperwork, groaning as he realised that he had lost his place.

Harry looked at Sirius uneasily. Never before had he seen his godfather like this, so cold, dismissive and impatient. The little boy frowned thoughtfully as he pondered how to make his godfather feel better. He grinned; what Sirius needed was a hug, and he was going to get it. The four year old left his seat and clambered onto his godfather's lap, throwing his arms around the man's neck as he always did when he hugged him.

"Harry, please!" Sirius manoeuvred Harry from his lap and placed him on the ground. "I need to get this done, mate. Finish your dinner."

Harry stared at the man, his lower lip trembling. Sirius had never refused to hug him before. What had he done to make his godfather so angry with him? The man had ignored him all week and was now rejecting cuddles. The little boy suddenly felt a flash of anger and he glared at Sirius.

The animagus held his parchment in the air, frowning as he reread a paragraph in his head. _"The perpetrator has a history of violence dating back twenty ye-"_

SMASH!

Sirius jumped in the air, accidentally knocking his paperwork all over the ground in shock. Harry had picked up his bowl and thrown it at the wall; soup and vegetables slowly slid down against broken fine china.

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius shouted angrily. He stood in front of the small boy, looking down at him furiously. "You do NOT throw your dinner and MY bowl at the wall!"

"You started it," Harry yelled in response. "You're ignoring me! You're making me fru-frustrated!" he managed to get the word out with great difficulty.

"That is IT! You're not staying over at Ron's place tomorrow night."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "You promised!"

"Well you're behaving like a brat and I am not putting up with it. Go to your room right now, and don't even think about leaving it for the rest of the night!"

"Remus wouldn't send me to my room!"

"He would if you smashed one of his bowls against the wall!" Sirius flicked his wand at the mess and it immediately disappeared. "Don't do something so stupid again!"

"I WISH I LIVED WITH REMUS, NOT YOU!"

A nasty silence filled the air. The animagus moved so that he was towering right over Harry, whose eyes were now wide with fear.

"Get out of my sight!" growled Sirius, pointing fiercely at the staircase. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. I mean it." He felt a brief stab of guilt when he took a good look at Harry's tear filled eyes but it only served to increase his angry state of mind. "Go! NOW!" His godson gave him one last look of fear before bounding up the stairs. Sirius heard his door slam shut and he collapsed on his chair once more, rubbing his face with his hand.

"_I WISH I LIVED WITH REMUS, NOT YOU!"_

The animagus rested his head in his hands, willing his arms to stop shaking. Paperwork was the last thing on his mind.

I….I

It was well after midnight by the time Sirius had finished his paperwork. He groaned as he threw his quill down and glanced at the staircase for the umpteenth time that night. For hours he had been wrestling with himself whether to go up and talk to his godson but each time the overwhelming sense of guilt rushed through him and he put it off. Sirius didn't know if he had the strength to look into Harry's eyes and be told again that he wanted to live with Remus.

Finally, after berating himself for being so selfish to not speak with Harry when the events that had transpired that evening were his own fault, he got up and marched up the stairs determinedly to check on his godson, who had most likely fallen asleep by now. Sirius opened his godson's bedroom door, expecting to find Harry fast asleep with his stuffed gryffin cuddled under his arm.

What he didn't expect was an empty bed, the stuffed gryffin gone and an open window.

Panic washed over Sirius like a tsunami. "Harry?" he called in alarm. He rushed to his own bedroom, hoping against hope that his godson had simply left his window open and was hiding under Sirius's bed as he often did when he was upset. But Harry wasn't there.

"Oh no…" The animagus bolted downstairs and out the front door as fast he could and searched the street desperately.

"HARRY!" he shouted into the night. Nothing but silence answered him. Feeling like he was going to be sick, Sirius apparated to his best friend's house, and banged loudly on the werewolf's bedroom door, before entering.

"REMUS! WAKE UP!" he yelled. A sleepy Remus emerged from his bed and frowned at Sirius.

"Padfoot, what the-"

"Remus, Harry is missing!"

**Wooo! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this half of the story and I hope you enjoyed reading it **** See you all next week!**


End file.
